


I've Never Been In Love Before

by quirky_turtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Overthinking, Sweet, Sweet Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has a secret. Something that she hasn't told Spencer, but now she wants to. Her only fear is how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Been In Love Before

You stood in front of the mirror, fixing your outfit. Your favorite sundress with some flats. You didn't bother with make up and left your hair in its normal style. Spencer was coming home from his latest case, so you decided to surprise him with a home cooked dinner. Who cares that this dinner would be taking place around midnight. What matters is that you finally get to see him again after a long case.

Your relationship was wasn’t that new. It had been about five months. You trusted Spencer with everything. Well, almost everything. There was one thing that you had been hiding from him. You told yourself that you would tell him if the right moment came up. That doesn't mean that you weren't  terrified. How would he react? Would he get scared off?

You were pulled out of your thoughts by your ringtone.

“Hello?” you picked up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey.” Spencer's voice replied and you couldn't help but smile, “You told me to call you when we landed. I didn't wake you, did I?”

You chuckled quietly, “No. Be safe driving home, okay?”

“I will. Good night.” he hung up after.

You set down your phone and returned to the kitchen to start dishing up the plates and light a few candles.

* * *

 

Spencer walked down the hallway to his apartment. The delicious scent of his favorite meal wafted through the hallway. His stomach growled from envy at whichever neighbor was lucky enough to have it.

He put the key in the lock, and opened the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw you standing there, holding a glass of wine for him.

“Y/N! What are you…” he trailed off as he looked at the dining room, “You did this for me?”

“Of course.” you grinned and handed him his wine, “I missed you.” you leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I missed you too.” he murmured and turned his head to give you a proper kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet, but always left you wanting more.

“Let’s eat.” you took his hand and led him to his dining room.

* * *

Through the meal, you did your best to not mention the case. If he wanted to talk about it, he would mention it. You didn’t want to bring it up, if it was a particularly trying one.

“Are you enjoying dinner?” you asked, almost nervously.

“It’s perfect. But it makes me wonder. Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I come back from cases all the time. I’ve been away for longer than this. Why the fuss this time?”

He was a profiler, for Christ’s sake. Of course he would pick up on your nervousness.

You looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Y/N…” he placed his hand over yours, “You can tell me anything.”

His voice was quiet and imploring. You sighed, giving in. Now was as good a time as any.

“I’ve never done this before.” you gestured between the two of you with your free hand.

Spencer chuckled softly, “What do you mean? You had relationships before me.”

“They never lasted this long. I’ve never…” you sighed.

“Never…?” Spencer prompted you to continue.

“I’ve never been in love before.” you looked up at him, waiting for his reply.

“Are you….in love now?” you could barely hear him.

You nodded quickly. You never felt this way before, but you knew you were feeling it now, “I love you, Spencer. Is that okay?”

Just because you loved him, didn't mean he loved you. What if you had just made your relationship awkward? Was this too soon? Was-

Quietly he slipped out of his chair to kneel beside you.

“Y/N. Focus.” he gently took your face into his hands and gave you a quick peck on the lips. Satisfied that he had your attention, he continued, “I've never done this either, but I know I love you. So much.” his words spilled out without much thought. Just an honest confession.

You couldn't stop the wide smile that was spreading across your face, “What do we do now?”

He slid back into his chair, keeping one of his hands linked with yours.

“Well, I say we finish this lovely dinner.”

“Then?”

“And then?” you picked your fork back up.

He shrugged, “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.”

Spencer squeezed your hand lightly. Neither of you had done this before, but you were excited to figure it out together.


End file.
